Asclepius Doomkaiser
Asclepius Doomkaiser is the first Doomkaiser and first patriarch of the Doomkaiser household. He unlocked the Lunar Eclipse Eyes while trying to develop a magic to induce fear, and invented the Doomkaiser Style of Shadow Magic. He was believed to have died over 300 years ago, but had instead faked his death at the hands of Tartaros, having discovered the Elixir of Immortality. He then created the group of Dark Mages known as Sect in order to drive the public eye away from him, while Asclepius planned their strikes from the sidelines, biding his time in order to take control of the Magic Council in Fiore. This plan failed however when his operation was discovered, and thwarted by Miriam Cade. He was imprisoned, but later released in order to assist Pluto Morior in his attempt to kill Aether Cade. Although the plan failed, Asclepius was amongst the founding members of Underworld. He was incarcerated by the Magic Council after the war with the Bellona Alliance, and killed in prison by the Svartalfar. Appearance Asclepius has long black hair, and dark skin. Like every user of the Lunar Eclipse Eyes he has black sclerae, but due to being the first to unlock the eyes, his irises are orange instead (red is a more diluted color). Around his eyes are several black markings. He dresses in a red armor with a black headband and forehead protector with a leaf symbol. Underneath his armor is a black bodysuit. Personality Asclepius is, for lack of a better word, obsessed with power. He cares little for anything else, other than being the strongest. He perfected his Lunar Eclipse Eyes just to subjugate those he deemed weak, and when given the opportunity, he faked his own death in order to gain simply so he would have more time to amass power. He plans on one day becoming the strongest being on the planet. Asclepius does, however recognize others power, he just doesn't believe that many can have power that match his. History Asclepius was born over 300 years ago. Eventually, Asclepius accidentally found himself in the Lunar Eclipse World, where he learned to use the Lunar Eclipse Eyes from the Svartalfar and became a Vanguard. He betrayed the Svartalfar however, and locked them inside the Lunar Eclipse World with the White Dwarf Star. Before doing this however, he had bathed in the Immortality Ocean. Over the course of his lifetime he founded the Doomkaiser Family, teaching it to his spouse, children, and their mates. Asclepiius soon developed an intense avarice, and lust for power, developing a plan to achieve more power. He planned with Mard Geer Tartaros to fake his death at his hands in order to keep him out of Tartaros' affairs, as his eyes made them feel fear. Asclepius faked his death at the hands of Mard Geer, and disappeared from the public eye. He spent his centuries amassing more magical power, and credibility in the magical underworld. He eventually created Sect in order to be his eyes and ears, and appointed former Rune Knight, Oscar Miles, as the figurehead leader. Synopsis Underworld's Winter March Darkness vs Darkness Magic and Abilities Lunar Eclipse Eyes: As the first practitioner of the a Lunar Eclipse Eyes Eye Magic, Asclepius Doomkaiser is the most powerful Doomkaiser to ever live. Due to his three centuries alive, he's had time to completely master his eyes. He's capable of using far more superior variations of the general Lunar Eclipse Eyes spells than standard Doomkaisers, and can freely access the Lunar Eclipse World without the ritual. His Lunar Eclipse Eyes are also capable of instilling the regular insanity of Lunacy without the casting of the specific spell. * Eclipse Beam: Asclepius shoots two beams from his eyes easily cutting through flesh. Asclepius's eyes can fire an even more powerful blast than anyone else. Unlike other Doomkaisers, Asclepius's eye beams are orange instead of scarlet. His beam is approximately as powerful as a standard Super Eclipse Beam. * New Moon: Asclepius absorbs all the light in an area into his eyes, increasing the power of the Eclipse Beam. Unlike the rest of the Doomkaisers, Asclepius can hold in this energy for an indefinite amount of time, and use it in various kinds of spells as well, increasing physical strength, or the power of his Shadow Magic. * Lunar Eclipse World: Asclepius uses this spell to create an illusionary world, where, although everything is fake, the damage dealt is real, although it won't be able to kill the person being injured. When in possession of the White Dwarf Star, Asclepius was capable of creating an entire dimension of illusions, which he used to hide the White Dwarf Star in, but without it he can only do this on a smaller scale. The illusions usually take the form of the victims worst nightmare. Shadow Magic: Asclepius invented the Doomkaiser Style of Shadow Magic, making him the most refined in its usage. He generally uses it to ensnare his victims in order to subject them to his Lunar Eclipse Eyes, or make them easier targets for his ranged attacks. His shadows are very sturdy, allowing him to completely ensnare an opponent, without them being able to escape through brute force. Unlike most other Doomkaisers though, Asclepius does not use his Shadow Magic for many offensive purposes. * Eclipse Ribbons: The ribbons have all the abilities of his Shadow Magic, as well as some abilities accustomed to the Lunar Eclipse Eyes. These ribbons are fluidic bending to Asclepius's will, but must be connected to his body in order for them to work properly. They have higher piercing power and general force than his usual Shadows, and are capable of withstanding pressure from powerful blows, enabling him to use them for great offense and defense Metal Magic: Asclepius is also well versed in the usage of Metal Magic. His skill with this magic was enough to allow him to create ever changing and nearly unbreakable walls in the Lunar Eclipse World, and he can still create equally as powerful constructs to act as restraints. * Occulting Wall: Asclepius creates a nearly unbreakable wall in front of him. The wall can be used to either slam into opponents, or can be extended to surround his opponent. * Occulting Blade: Asclepius creates a blade to cut his opponent. He reaches for an invisible scabbard, forming a hilt, and as he "unsheathes" it, the blade forms. The sword is very strong, capable of cutting through very durable materials. * Occulting Iron Sand: Asclepius creates a large amount of iron sand and blasts his opponent with it. He can control it, moving it in various shapes, either creating spheres, spears or other constructs. The magnetic properties of the iron sand makes the sand very powerful and durable. Immortality: Asclepius was bestowed immortality by drinking the elixir of immortality. This gives him everlasting youth, and immunity to all illnesses. However he can still be killed by other people, or commit suicide. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite being over 300 years old, Asclepius hasn't mastered hand to hand combat, as he believes firmly in the strength of his magic power. He is still a powerful melee combatant though in his own right. He can easily fight off less experienced hand to hand combatants, and is adept in many martial arts. Enhanced Durability: Asclepius can take powerful attacks and still get back to his feet. His durability would be higher, but he neglected physical training for the aforementioned reasons. Immense Magical Power: Asclepius has high amounts of magical power. He can use several powerful spells of his in quick succession, including the Lunar Eclipse Worlds. He's capable of fighting evenly with, and overpowering Malory and Alexander Doomkaiser at the same time, and fight evenly with Miriam Cade. After training with Pluto Morior, his magic power has increased exponentially. When exerting a large amount of magic power, his aura appears black with a red outline. Trivia Asclepius is named after Asclepius in Greek Mythology: a Son of Apollo and doctor who could even cure death and became a god. Asclepius's appearance is based off of Hashirama Senju from Naruto. Asclepius was originally going to be based off of Grey Fox from the Metal Gear Solid game franchise. Asclepius's orange irises are a reference to the vice avarice, commonly associated with the color orange, and something Asclepius has a great deal of. Asclepius would have more magic power, but his arrogance caused him to neglect training. He still has trained, but he's at a much lower level than he should be. This lack of training should not be confused for him simply being weak. Asclepius's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Immortal Category:Eye Magic User Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Illusion Magic User Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member